


12 месяцев

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Один год, в течение которого Кенма случайно обзавелся личной жизнью





	12 месяцев

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация Lalaif.  
> http://lalaif.diary.ru/

В феврале Кенма ухитрился не узнать Алису Хайбу. Но не по своей вине!

Получилось это так: он заканчивал второй курс университета и только что начал работать в BEA Int. Работу он нашел случайно, через друзей родственников знакомых, но с точки зрения Кенмы гораздо удачнее, чем мог рассчитывать: в модельном агентстве, на фоне всех этих красивых, стильных и эпатажных людей, он поистине получал +100 к невидимости. Каждое утро он появлялся на пороге, вежливо здоровался с администратором, наклоняя недавно крашеную – для собеседования – голову, и мышкой нырял в свой кабинет. Кабинет был не совсем его, он принадлежал бухгалтеру Мацуде-сан, помощником которой являлся Кенма. Но Кенма Мацуду-сан ни разу не видел. Она была тещей брата владелицы агентства, поэтому пользовалась рядом привилегий и работу свою выполняла преимущественно из дома.

Так что появление на пороге бухгалтерии Алисы стало большой неожиданностью.

– Кенма-кун! – обрадовалась она. – Как здорово! Вы не поможете мне заполнить налоговую декларацию?

Кенма с одной стороны оценил быстрый переход к делу, который миновал все традиционные, но раздражающие формы вежливой предварительной беседы. С другой стороны, он при виде Алисы удивился так, что чай чуть не пошел не в то горло.

– Вы здесь работаете? – просипел Кенма, ставя кружку на картонную подставку.

– Конечно, – Алиса озадаченно посмотрела на него. – А вы фотографию в холле не заметили?

Фотографии в холле не заметить было сложно. Это были, скорее, огромные постеры с самыми популярными моделями BEA Int. в фантазийном антураже. Честно говоря, при таком макияже и с такими аксессуарами Кенма мог не узнать и родную мать, но честно попытался вычленить Алису из десятка нимф на плакатах.

– Русалка такая, в зеленом? – предположил он.

– Нет, это Акари-чан, – рассмеялась Алиса без тени обиды. – Там в снегу с оленьими рогами, вот то фото. Папа меня тоже не узнал. Ну так что, Кенма-кун, поможете с декларацией? А то я в первый раз ее буду заполнять, уже про консультанта думала, а Мия-чан мне сказала, что у нас новый мальчик в бухгалтерии, вдруг поможет.

– Попробую помочь, – вздохнул Кенма, который тоже пока ни разу не заполнял деклараций. – Вообще, мне, наверное, за всех в агентстве придется их заполнить, хотя они автоматически по идее считаются, по зарплате.

– У меня были доходы помимо зарплаты, – тоже вздохнула Алиса. – И, вроде как, поводы для вычетов. А сдавать уже 16-го числа.

– Так там месяц на сдачу, до середины марта, – успокоил их обоих Кенма. – Разберемся. Вы загляните ко мне сегодня в четыре, Алиса-сан, и заполним декларацию. Сможете?

Разумеется, заполнение декларации для Алисы вышло Кенме боком. Она упомянула о его помощи в разговоре с напарницей по съемкам, и в итоге ему пришлось сделать то же самое для половины агентства. И ладно бы дело касалось только потраченного времени – ну и пусть Кенма бесплатно перелопатил кучу бумаг (за что налоговые консультанты, между прочим, получали неплохие деньги). Важно было, что это привлекло к нему нежелательное внимание. Администратор начала приглашать его пить кофе с ней и координатором. Коизуми-сан, который был многократным лауреатом каких-то парикмахерских состязаний, при каждой встрече все активнее убеждал Кенму отдаться его умелым рукам и исправить, если верить Коизуми-сану, трагедию с волосами. Даже Хата-сан, владелица агентства, как-то заглянула спросить, не слишком ли тяжело ему вести дела без фактического участия Мацуды-сан.

А 14-го февраля Кенма появился в офисе и немедленно получил шоколадку. И вторую. И еще несколько ему занесли в кабинет. Хата-сан передала через координатора коробочку с очень красивыми шоколадными цветами. Это все был гири-шоколад, и Кенму немного пугала необходимость сделать в марте ответные подарки, но сам факт оказался неожиданно приятным.

Кенма как раз собирался спуститься к торговому автомату за чаем, когда зазвонил его мобильник.

– Скорее! – раздался в трубке голос Алисы. – Я внизу, у входа! Срочно спускайтесь, Кенма-кун!

К лифту Кенма побежал. Алиса звучала запыхавшейся, и он не мог не встревожиться. Вылетев в фойе первого этажа, он почувствовал, как его хватают за рукав и тянут на улицу. Быстрым шагом они преодолели расстояние до угла здания, где Алиса повернула в тупик между этим и соседним домом. Там было чисто, безлюдно и пусто, если не считать торчащего из асфальта бетонного блока, преграждавшего машинам доступ в закоулок. На него растрепанная Алиса и уселась, расправляя длинную плиссированную юбку.

– Садитесь скорее, Кенма-кун! – позвала она.

Судя по ее жизнерадостному лицу, никакой трагедии не произошло. Кенма выдохнул и сел на тумбу. В принципе, ему следовало предугадать, что у Алисы должно было быть довольно много общих черт со Львом, но до сих пор она проявляла их весьма умеренно. Кенма относил это на счет женственной деликатности и чуткости, но, судя по всему, зря.

Раскрасневшаяся Алиса, пыхтя, сунула в руки Кенме две банки с горячим шоколадом и начала разворачивать пакет с какой-то коробкой, безостановочно болтая:

– Левочка, – тут Кенме пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы подавить желание закрыть лицо руками, – мне сказал, что Кенма-кун не особо любит шоколад. Я, кстати, тоже. А раз Кенма-кун любит пирог, то я купила пирог!

Алиса, наконец, открыла коробку, где в двух ячейках лежала какая-то выпечка. На пирог она походила мало, но пахло от нее одуряюще хорошо.

– Это из «Ринго Икебукуро», с кремом, – продолжила щебетать Алиса, отбирая у Кенмы одну банку и всовывая на ее место пирожок. – Давайте я вам шоколад открою. Горячий шоколад ведь тоже считается за шоколад, так?

Алиса смеялась, шуршала целлофаном, меняла открытую банку с закрытой, сбегала на улицу к урне, чтобы выбросить коробку и пакет, ни на секунду не замолкала, рассказывая об очереди, о том, что она не хотела разогревать пирожки в микроволновке, о Льве, о том, как забавно, что в тупичке между домами так тихо, а в каких-то трех метрах от них виден нескончаемый поток спешащих куда-то людей.

Кенма сидел, оглушенный этим вихрем, пока Алиса не заметила, что он застыл, и не проследила за тем, чтобы он все съел и выпил. Есть с Алисой было, кстати, комфортно. Кенме совсем не приходилось беспокоиться о правилах приличия: они на пару откусывали большие куски, ловили вытекающий заварной крем языком, роняли крошки и говорили с набитым ртом. Точнее, Алиса задавала с набитым ртом вопросы ни о чем, а Кенма на них отвечал. Под конец Алиса облизала пальцы, чтобы не испачкать замок сумочки, достала из нее влажные салфетки и вытерла себя и Кенму. В том, как сноровисто и без тени сомнения она прошлась платочком по щекам Кенмы, чувствовался доведенный до автоматизма навык, выработанный годами выполнения обязанностей старшей сестры. То, что перед ней не Лев, а совершенно посторонний молодой человек, она вспомнила под конец манипуляций, нисколько не смутилась, расхохоталась и извинилась. Кенма против воли почувствовал, что тоже улыбается, и полноценно справиться с этой улыбкой не мог до самого вечера.

***

В марте Кенма думал, что не переживет этот месяц. Обязанности на работе наслоились на необходимость сдать итоговые работы за год в университете, и Кенма, приползая домой, просто падал на футон, который даже не убирал утром, чтобы не тратить на него сил вечером. Он не ел дома, у него не доходили руки до пылесоса, и он даже не ездил на свои Секретные Встречи по вторникам и пятницам.

На работе сочувственно охали, глядя на синяки под глазами, администратор начала периодически заносить Кенме чашку чая в кабинет с рассказами о пользе антиоксидантов, а Коизуми-сан подарил ему купон на релаксирующий массаж лица и обертывание в одном из салонов, в которых он работал. Еще Кенма доел все подаренные ему в феврале шоколадки, а также значительное количество шоколадок, которые он сам подарил сотрудницам агентства на Белый День (они поголовно сидели на диете, так что от подарков отламывали малюсенький кусочек и клали остальное рядом с бойлером, а конкурентов на сладкое в этом заведении у Кенмы, считай, и не было).

Массаж лица, на который Кенма пошел 30-го марта, оказался восхитительной штукой, а на обертывания Кенма купил абонемент.

***

В апреле Кенму ждали тепло, вернувшееся спокойствие и наличие свободного времени. В первую же пятницу Кенма собирался поехать в университет на Секретную Встречу, но тут жизнь продемонстрировала ему, что все действия влекут за собой неизбежные последствия.

– Рассказывайте, что у вас стряслось, – потребовала Алиса, устраиваясь на тумбе в полюбившемся им тупичке. Если погода позволяла, добрую половину обедов Кенма теперь проводил на улице, иногда спускаясь туда даже без Алисы. – На вас лица нет.

Кенма поморщился: его до сих пор передергивало, когда он вспоминал открытие, совершенное тем утром. Он отпил из банки и начал:

– Я сегодня хотел съездить на волейбол…

– Волейбол? – встрепенулась Алиса.

Вот блин. Кенма развернулся к Алисе и со значением произнес:

– Алиса-сан, это секрет. Никому о нем не говорите, особенно Льву, они же меня достанут своим нытьем.

Алиса торжественно кивнула:

– Но мне, чур, во всех подробностях.

– Да какие там подробности, – махнул рукой Кенма. – Я еще на первом курсе записался в волейбольный кружок, мы два раза в неделю собираемся, играем, а потом идем пиво пить. Но Куро – да и все остальные – мне всю плешь проели: «Запишись в команду, запишись в команду». Но в команде они тренируются, как проклятые, в соревнованиях участвуют. А я просто хочу мячик покидать, и чтобы можно было пропустить встречу, если лень или некогда. Так что вы Льву не говорите, а то они с нездоровым фанатизмом к этой теме относятся. Они, вроде как, смирились, что я больше не играю, вот и ладно.

– Это да, – Алиса понимающе кивнула. – Лев по потолку бегал, когда узнал, что Кенма-кун больше не играет. Если бы он знал, что вы в кружок записались, то точно сказал бы про любовь к волейболу, которая вечно жива, и что нужно идти в клуб. Но это как с бывшим бойфрендом – лучше разорвать все отношения, чем пытаться остаться друзьями и вечно ставить друг друга в неловкое положение.

Кенма о протоколе действий по отношению к бывшим бойфрендам мог только догадываться, поэтому лишь приветственно приподнял банку, признавая мнение специалиста, и продолжил:

– И вот заглядываю я в обувницу, чтобы взять кроссовки, а вся обувь покрыта слоем черной плесени. Я открыл все шкафы, начал татами проверять, футон поднял – и по всем углам плесень. Я как представлю, что мне скажет квартирная хозяйка…

Кенма поежился и поднял глаза на Алису. Та вид имела не столько брезгливый или сочувственный, сколько задумчивый и решительный.

– Сдается мне, Кенма-кун, что хозяйка про плесень лучше всех знает, – процедила она. – Очень уж быстро, за месяц… Сколько вы футон не трогали, месяц? А до того регулярно убирали? Так вот, за месяц, это очень быстро плесень распространилась. Это не может в одной квартире только быть, вы с соседями говорили? Жили мы как-то в доме, где были такие проблемы, мама измучилась оттирать мебель. Давайте, Кенма-сан, я маме позвоню, спрошу, что она делала… В общем, вечером все исправим, не волнуйтесь, Кенма-сан.

Соседей Кенма не спрашивал, он их даже не знал, но слова Алисы все равно заставили его по-другому взглянуть на ситуацию. Если хозяйка чего-то недоговаривала, то, грамотно проведя переговоры, можно было гарантировать, что его не выселят за испорченные татами. Весь остаток рабочего дня Кенма провел, как на иголках, но ничто не могло подготовить его к встрече с Алисой.

Та ждала его у дверей офисного здания в центре Токио в спортивном костюме, забранными в хвост волосами и большим ведром, набитым яркими бутылками чистящих средств. На глазах Кенмы к ней подошли двое студентов и попросили разрешения сделать фото. Алиса отказываться не стала, показала «викторию» в объектив телефона и улыбнулась от уха до уха.

– Думают, что это рекламная акция или флешмоб, – пожала она плечами в ответ на вопросительное выражение лица Кенмы. – Я и в блог фотографию скинула, народу нравится.

Кенма уже знал, что вести блог Алиса недолюбливала, но ответственно им занималась в рекламных целях. Он был подписан и исправно ставил лайки.

Кенма забрал у Алисы ведро, игнорируя тот факт, что он должен был забавно смотреться с ним в своем дешевом деловом костюме, и они бок о бок зашагали по направлению к остановке. Алиса возвышалась над Кенмой на добрых десять сантиметров, но это было меньше, чем обычно, потому что в офис она как правило заглядывала хоть на небольших, но каблуках. Кенма затруднялся выбрать, как ему нравилось больше – Алисе каблуки очень шли, но стоя рядом с ним в кедах, Алиса выглядела не так угрожающе.

– Вот и мы! – бодро сообщила Алиса с порога темной квартиры. Кенма щелкнул выключателем, осветив крошечную сквозную кухню. – Ой, как здорово, совсем мало нужно будет убрать!

А дальше началась одна из самых долгих ночей в жизни Кенмы. Алиса гоняла его, как раба на плантации. Сначала они осмотрели всю посуду и сгрудили ее в большой мусорный пакет. Затем под «господи, Кенма-кун, как будто я мало мужских трусов в жизни видела» в пакеты отправились одежда и белье. Футон перевернули, счистили щетками плесень и завернули для химчистки. Стенной шкаф, обувницу и шкафы на кухне распахнули настежь, вычистили и протерли спиртовым раствором. Когда, уже далеко за полночь, Алиса обнаружила, что в холодильнике у Кенмы не было еды, она возликовала, разморозила его и довела до скрипящего от чистоты состояния. Кенма интимно познакомился с абсолютно всеми углами своей квартиры и даже наждаком прошелся по деревянным платформам в ванной. Рассвет Кенма встретил, отдраивая балкон, на который затем для проветривания отправились татами.

– Ты вообще видел, что татами у тебя почти совсем не пожелтели? – болтала Алиса, помогая ему отволочь мешки в прачечную. – А ведь уже старые! У тебя солнца вообще в комнате никогда не видно, наверное. А влажность – высокая. Почаще проветривай, купи себе ультрафиолетовый стерилизатор, и футон вывешивай на улицу, а лучше – сушилку купи.

Бессонная ночь для Кенмы была не внове, но впервые он ее провел не за игрой, а за тяжелым физическим трудом. Слова Алисы сливались в один неразборчивый треск, и больше всего ему хотелось попрощаться с ней, поблагодарить, и пойти лечь спать, хотя бы на голый пол – футон-то они уже сдали в химчистку. Еще ужасно хотелось есть, но спать – больше, так что Кенма намеревался решать проблемы по мере поступления. Алиса что-то щебетала, он пытался периодически выражать согласие, надеясь, что делает это в нужных местах, и почти не открывал глаз. Очнулся он внезапно, на выходе из метро. Как он попал в метро, Кенма не помнил, до дома должен был дойти пешком, но что-то явно пошло не так.

– Тут буквально пять минут пешком, – улыбнулась ему Алиса. – Родители навещают родню, Лев на тренировке, поедим и спать ляжем. А то как ты без футона, даже и не отдохнешь дома.

Вот так. Очень деловая девушка, подумалось Кенме. Немного его маму напоминала. Точно нашла бы общий язык с Куро.

Уже дома у Алисы ситуация начала слегка напоминать киднеппинг. У него забрали всю одежду, снабдив спортивным костюмом Льва с гордой надписью «Клуб легкой атлетики средней школы Каватани». После того как Кенма подвернул рукава и штанины, в нем стало довольно удобно. Одежду отправили в стирку в рамках борьбы с плесенью, а потом развесили во дворе. Рядом с вещами Льва и Алисы его футболка смотрелась трогательно, будто в доме жила семейная пара с ребенком. Главное, его накормили (Кенма от усталости даже не помнил, чем) и отбуксировали в комнату Льва, где он заснул без задних ног.

Проснулся он, когда солнце окрасило половицы комнаты в оранжевый, от грохота.

– Прости-и-ите, Кенма-сан! – извинился Лев, подбирая с полу ключи Кенмы. – Я вчера забыл вернуть ключи, хотел тихонько их сейчас занести, – Лев виновато развел руками.

Вчера? Ключи? Что вообще?... Через три минуты всё прояснилось: солнце за окном было не закатным, а рассветным, Кенма проспал чуть ли не сутки, а за это время Алиса успела взять у него ключи от квартиры и квитанции из прачечной и снарядить брата занести татами с балкона до темноты и вернуть обратно чистые вещи. Лев ничего странного в просьбе не увидел, радостно все сделал и даже воткнул в розетку холодильник.

Поблагодарить себя толком Лев не дал.

– Пойдем есть пирог, – потребовал он. – Яблочный. Я его специально Алисе на день рождения привез из Аомори. Знаете, такое здоровенное яблоко в тесте.

– Никогда такого не ела, – подхватила Алиса, – правда, пойдем завтракать.

– У вас сегодня день рождения? – растерялся Кенма.

– Позавчера был, пятого, – откликнулась Алиса уже с лестницы.

Пока Лев подталкивал его за плечи всю дорогу до кухни, Кенма размышлял о том, скольких лет заполнения налоговых деклараций хватит, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать Алисе день рождения с тряпкой в руках.

***

В мае Алиса обошла конкуренток и получила заветную роль в рекламе.

– Там сначала такая темненькая потная девушка будет показана, которой жарко, а потом она использует салфетки для тела с охлаждающим эффектом, и она превратится в меня, а улица покроется льдом, – описывала незатейливый сюжет рекламного ролика Алиса, сидя на полюбившейся им тумбе нога на ногу.

Кенма закатил глаза – тему льда с Алисой эксплуатировал каждый второй фотограф.

– И снимается же кто-то в роли «до», да? – хмыкнул он. – Хотя всё деньги, конечно.

– Я тоже думаю, как-то некрасиво по отношению к смуглым девчонкам, – согласилась Алиса. – Я бы не была против сняться в обеих ролях, если честно.

– Ну, мне как-то странно тебя представлять в ролике с жарой, – признался Кенма, открывая бутылку с минералкой.

– О! Да я летом умираю, потею, как свинья, – с нескрываемым отвращением поделилась Алиса. – Ношу с собой на съемки чемодан вещей – воду, полотенце, охлаждающие салфетки, даже ледяной пластырь и гелевый матрас!

Последнее заинтересовало Кенму с практической стороны:

– Матрас помогает?

– Матрас супер! – Алиса прижала руки к груди. – У меня летом один матрас в кровати, я без него спать не могу, а второй, поменьше, беру с собой на съемки и кладу на кресло. Там же не просто жарко, еще софиты добавь.

Кенма понимающе кивнул и отпил воды.

– Надо будет себе тоже купить.

***

В июне Коизуми-кун начал непрекращающуюся атаку на Кенму. Волосы у того отросли настолько, что душа парикмахера вынести этого уже не могла. Кенма и сам не мог сказать, почему так упирался, прячась от Коизуми-куна под столом или переругиваясь с ним на тему своего внешнего вида, пока до него не дошло, что это было весело. Их отношения стали приятельскими, неформальная окружающая обстановка шла на пользу легким, дружелюбным отношениям. Сдавая экзамен на финансово-экономический, Кенма от своего будущего рабочего места ждал гораздо более напряженной атмосферы. Если подумать, он перенес «майскую болезнь»* заранее, еще до того, как начал работать в агентстве. Конечно, сложно было сказать, что он был полноправным членом яркой компании симпатичных молодых людей, которых он видел изо дня в день, но все равно оказался причастен к вещам интересным и разнообразным.

А потом Хата-сан случайно вылила на него полфлакона тонирующего состава оттенка «божоле». Виновата она была кругом, рубашку и брюки спасти не представлялось возможным, и решение она приняла молниеносно: переодеть Кенму, чтобы ему было в чем добраться до дома, и выписать премию на покупку нового синтетического делового костюма. Интересно посмотреть на полуголого Кенму оказалось почему-то практически всем в офисе, фраза о том, что на съемках раздетыми видели всех, повторялась то одним, то другим из присутствовавших, так что его отволокли в гардеробную и вытряхнули из одежды.

– Ого, – выразил всеобщее мнение Коизуми-кун. – Тебе надо перестать сутулиться.

– Кенма-кун в волейбол играл, – донесся голос стоявшей где-то в задних рядах Алисы. – Даже на национальных был! Вы посмотрите, какие у него руки красивые, я еще тогда заметила.

Внимание собравшихся переключилось на руки Кенмы, которые тот в попытке проявить скромность скрестил внизу живота. Сейчас он об этом жалел.

– И правда красивые, – согласилась Хата-сан. – И ухоженные. И ногти отличные, прекрасная форма. Давай мы тебя снимем для рекламы мужской бижутерии, а?

– Там лицо не надо будет фотографировать, Кенма-кун, – поддержала начальство Алиса. – А заплатят, как обычную съемку. Соглашайтесь, Кенма-кун.

В одних трусах Кенма сбежать не мог, да и денег ему хотелось. Его модно одели и выпустили на волю, взяв обещание подумать. Кенма в итоге согласился. Так у них с Алисой появилась вторая общая тайна.

***

В июле Кенма столкнулся с таким явлением, как непрекращающееся нытье. Алиса нисколько не преувеличивала: жару она переносила ужасно. И знали об этом все, кто провел с ней хоть три минуты.

Из-за жары находиться в закоулке между двумя раскаленными бетонными зданиями было невозможно, так что, если Алиса по какой-то причине была в офисе, она направлялась в бухгалтерию к Кенме, на всю катушку включала кондиционер и медузой расплывалась по столу Мацуды-сан. К слову, Кенма уже давно потерял всякую надежду когда-либо увидеть Мацуду-сан, но стол ее вытирал от пыли исправно.

Сегодня Алисе между жалоб на недостатки токийского климата хотелось поговорить на серьезные темы.

– Кенма-а-а? – в последние пару недель из их речи исчезли вежливые конструкции, чему Кенма был только рад. – Кенма? Ты после окончания учебы тут останешься?

– Полтора года еще, – задумчиво хмыкнул Кенма. – Я бы остался, если бы меня сделали бухгалтером, тут нормально.

– А если нет, то куда? – Алиса приподняла голову и мутным взором вперилась в Кенму.

– Не знаю, – честно признался тот. – Тогда в следующем году нужно будет искать работу и молиться, что меня пригласят на общее собеседование на факультете. Куро даже отдельно уже пригласили, но у него с успеваемостью все отлично, да и публикации есть. Дальше планирует учиться.

– Я, когда его видела на площадке, думала, что он точно будет играть профессионально, – неразборчиво произнесла Алиса, снова уронив голову на стол.

Кенма вздохнул:

– Мы очень наивно тогда размышляли. Не столько размышляли, головой-то мы всё знали… Но когда представляли себе сборную страны через 10 лет, то казалось, что она будет состоять из нас… Я не имею в виду себя, конечно. Тех, кто играл на Интерхае, может быть пару уже выпустившихся семпаев добавляли в эту картинку. Не думали о тех, кто уже попал в сборную, и будет в самом расцвете сил, когда на места в ней появятся претенденты нашего года. Они талантливые, с опытом, и еще молодые. Не учитывали тех, кого мы даже еще увидеть не успели, кто не перешел еще на тот момент в старшую школу. А сейчас многие из наших сверстников уже поняли, что им не светит сборная, и налегли на учебу. Куро это рано понял, Яккун, Акааши…

– А Лев? – меланхолично спросила Алиса.

– А у Льва есть какие-то шансы на хорошую успеваемость? – стараясь хоть немного приглушить сомнение в голосе, ответил Кенма вопросом на вопрос.

– Никаких. Редкая бестолочь, – с нескрываемыми любовью и нежностью произнесла Алиса.

– Зато роста и физических данных в избытке. Пусть идет в спорт, ничего не теряет, – великодушно разрешил Кенма.

Внеся данные по аренде студии в текущем месяце, он выглянул из-за монитора и полюбопытствовал:

– А ты хорошо училась?

– Ужасно! – не стала врать Алиса. – Еще хуже Левочки.

Кенма помолчал, размышляя, не будет ли болезненным следующий вопрос, но решил все-таки попробовать.

– Чем тогда ты собираешься заниматься, когда закончишь карьеру модели?

– В идеале – выйду замуж, – мечтательно произнесла Алиса. – Как мама. Буду вести дом и воспитывать замечательных детей.

– Как не амбициозно, – заметил Кенма.

– Ужасно, знаю, – согласилась Алиса. – Но что поделать, если мозгов на что-то крутое не хватает, сидеть в офисе не хочется, на кассу в «Севен-Илевен» не тянет? Дом, в общем-то, отнимает довольно много времени и сил.

– А в этом бизнесе ничего не светит?

– Пою я ужасно. Актрисой тоже мне не быть, – отмахнулась Алиса. – Разве что если пригласят в какое-нибудь агентство менеджером, или администратором, что-то вроде.

Кенма немного удивился:

– Вы же ездили недавно на пробы для сериала. Неужели так плохо прошло?

– Прошло отлично! – Алиса даже выпрямилась, улыбаясь. – Но ты же понимаешь, тип внешности у меня необычный для японок. Сейчас пробы были для роли хафу, ну, может, еще разок подвернется роль с экзотической внешностью. Карьеры на этом не сделаешь. Я же не талантливая, просто красивая.

– Тогда и правда нужно замуж, – согласился Кенма. – Но ты такая красивая, что вряд ли с этим возникнут проблемы.

Довольная Алиса снова опустила голову на стол.

***

В августе Алиса дебютировала на телеэкранах Японии в роли злобной американской соперницы милой главной героини.

– Хорошо, что я ее не смогла заставить клыки нарастить, – заметила Хата-сан, когда они всем составом, присутствовавшим на тот момент в офисе, смотрели дораму с участием Алисы. – Клыки, они жутко милые, но ее шарм в том, что она выглядит по-иностранному. Тут нужны ровные зубы.

– Она в средней школе два года брекеты носила, чтобы от этих клыков избавиться, – пряча улыбку, сообщил Кенма. – И все коту под хвост?

– Ну я же не знала! – рассмеялась Хата-сан, демонстрируя один неровный клык, слева. Ей он и правда шел, молодя года на три.

***

В сентябре Алиса тоже была занята, уже на новых съемках. Теперь она была коварной наполовину французской соперницей. На этот раз ей пришлось носить короткий парик а-ля паж и берет. Когда Кенма увидел ее на экране в белой кофте в черную полоску и с воротником-лодочкой, то начал опасаться, что в следующей серии ее раскрасят под мима.

***

В октябре начались съемки очередного сериала про Сейлор Мун. Алиса получила роль королевы Серенити. Роль была эпизодическая, съемки – короткими, но популярность Алисы поползла вверх сразу после объявления актеров второго плана. Когда вышли постеры, Алиса начала носить огромные вязаные шапки и здоровенные очки. К ней пока не кидались на улицах за автографом, но в местах, где она часто бывала, узнавали регулярно – уж слишком она была похожа на персонажа даже безо всякого грима. Просто так в офис она не приезжала, хотя могла полдня провисеть на видеосвязи с Кенмой.

Кенма чувствовал, что скучает. Ругал себя за то, что начал понимать, почему скучает. И настраивал себя на то, чтобы перестать скучать, ввиду бессмысленности этого занятия.

Все шло своим чередом до 16 октября.

– Поздравляю! – налетела на него Алиса, когда он вышел из лифта, спеша в офис. На голове у нее красовалась красная шапка, в руках была самая натуральная корзинка, от которой пахло выпечкой с яблочной начинкой, Коизуми-кун делал фото, остальные сотрудники во главе с Хатой-сан затянули «Happy Birthday». В корзине оказались «русские» пирожки. Кенма таких и не ел никогда, но было вкусно. Присутствовавшие дамы одобрили непривычно кисловатые яблоки в начинке, которые создавали впечатление меньшего количества сахара (обманчивое).

Алиса уехала почти сразу после этого, но вернулась вечером, когда они отправились праздновать в кафе неподалеку. Кенма не без удовольствия принял по видеосвязи входящий от Куро, который чуть ли не до слез умилился тому, что у Кенмы все-таки было какое-то общение на работе.

А то что оставшиеся полмесяца он, считай, не видел Алисы… Честно говоря, разве это не было к лучшему?

***

В ноябре Кенма очень старался заняться своей жизнью. Он поучаствовал в дополнительной практике у себя в университете. Он не пропускал встречи в кружке волейболистов. Он вместе с Коизуми-саном ходил на обертывания и даже опробовал (ужасно неприятное) обертывание шоколадом. Он очень обстоятельно изучал порядок сдачи годовой отчетности, хотя до нее было еще порядочно времени. Он убил десять дней, выбирая толстовку в подарок Куро, а закончил тем, что заказал экземпляр с печатью по кастомному рисунку. Рисунок он согласовал с Коизуми, и, судя по реакции Куро, тот получил в подарок не сшитый кусок плотного трикотажа, а воплощенное в материальную форму совершенство.

Это был самый отстойный ноябрь на памяти Кенмы.

***

В декабре серия «Сейлор Мун» с участием Алисы вышла аккурат в Рождество. До этого Кенма посмотрел все ужасные, отвратительно отснятые, бездарные в плане режиссуры и актерской игры предыдущие серии, купил массу бесполезных безделушек, от зеркальца в форме лунной призмы, до плюшевой подушки в виде головы Луны, и сохранил фотографии Алисы в костюме в отдельную папку на компьютере.

Алиса на экране была прекрасна. Ее не портили ни дешевые спецэффекты, ни полное отсутствие актерского мастерства, ни нелепый текст.

Кенма не стал досматривать серию, выключив сразу после того, как закончился момент с участием Алисы. Он методично собрал в центре комнаты все устройства, с которых можно было выйти в интернет, нашел их зарядные провода, собрал их в пакет, добавив шнур питания телевизора, и повез домой к родителям. По пути Кенма купил дешевый мобильник, позволявший только звонить и набирать смс, и вставил в него свою сим-карту.

Традиционную предновогоднюю уборку он провел с тем же размахом, что и апрельскую, пусть и в одиночестве. Плесени не было, Кенма весь год внимательно за этим следил. Он даже повесил новогодний венок.

26-го декабря Кенма заполнил целую кучу ненгадзё. Все они были одинаковыми, с символом года, и он надеялся, что открытки достигнут адресатов 1-го января, пусть он и опоздал на день с их отправкой.

В последний день года Кенма торжественно поклялся Коизуми-куну, что новый год начнет с новой стрижки, а не пойдет ее подравнивать, как неоднократно делал в этом.

***

Ненгадзё от Алисы было первым, которое Кенма вытащил из почтового ящика. Тоже с символом года, совершенно обычное. Кенма положил его на стол, просто чтобы лежало на виду. Потом убрал. Новый год он особо не праздновал, валялся с книжкой под котацу – он тысячу лет не читал ничего, кроме учебников, оказывается.

7-го января Алиса заглянула к нему домой.

– Посоветоваться надо, – сказала она, доставая из пакета коробку с рисовой кашей, которую в тот день было положено есть. Мама Кенмы готовила ее сама, но у Алисы был расфасованный вариант.

Кенма включил рисоварку.

– Мне предложили фотосессию, – Алиса пожала плечами. – В голом виде. Типа, искусство.

Кенма сглотнул. Он, конечно, не мог ответить Алисе то, что хотел ответить.

– Ну. Популярность она тебе поднимет, – он не удержался и недовольно скривил губы. – Но не возникнет ли потом проблемы с богатыми мужьями, которые бы хотели жену с хорошей репутацией?

– Какими богатыми мужьями? – Алиса раздраженно засыпала в рис содержимое пакетика со специями.

– Ты же хотела мужа после окончания карьеры, – напомнил ей Кенма, прислоняясь к косяку.

– Мужа! Обычного мужа, откуда ты вытащил этого богатого?! Как мама! По любви! – Алиса попыталась хлопнуть крышкой рисоварки, но ее конструкция этого, к счастью, не позволяла.

Последние несколько месяцев Кенма чувствовал себя несчастным идиотом. И вдруг все его мироощущение сместилось: он почувствовал себя идиотом, полным надежды, опасений и желаний.

– Не снимайся в этой фотосессии, попросил он, боясь посмотреть на Алису.

– Я ее выдумала! – рявкнула та, направляя на Кенму деревянную ложку в обвиняющем жесте. – Хата-сан сказала, что может ты хоть заревнуешь, да и вытащишь голову из одного места! Но тут был вообще тяжелый случай! Ты меня кем считал, а?

– Просто разумной девушкой, – не покривив душой, откликнулся вжавший голову в плечи при виде этой ярости Кенма.

Алиса слегка остыла. Кинув ложку в раковину, она шагнула в комнату.

Кенма поймал ее за руку на пороге и развернул к себе.

Ему, конечно, пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы ее поцеловать.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: «Майская болезнь» - сезонное депрессивное состояние, распространенное в Японии. Поскольку традиционно большинство японцев выходит на работу в начале апреля, то первый месяц проходит в хлопотах и интересно. В мае на смену бурной деятельности приходит рутина, и осознание того, что эта рутина – до старости.


End file.
